sgh_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Osmnáctá kapitola: Nová mise
V polovině dne volna, kdy většina posádky Persea byla na Zemi, aby mohli navštívit příbuzné, projít se po povrchu planety a nadýchat se čerstvého vzduchu EFC svolalo meeting. Bena přenesli na palubu Trie, zatímco ostatní měli klid. Meeting se konal v jídelně antické lodi, místnosti o velikosti poloviny pozemské 304 vyvedené v klasické modro-červené a antickém designu. V tuhle chvíli byly sražené dva stoly a čtveřice lavic. Už tam seděla plukovník Carterová, Kanda, Davidson, český plukovník Hruška, dva asiati, které neznal a další tři neznámí muži a čtyři ženy. V čela seděla číňanka Xiao Mei, jedna z velitelek EFC. Dále tu seděl Richard Woolsey, velitelAatlantis. „Á, tady je poslední z velitelů,“ pozdravila Bena kývnutím hlavy. Ten jí pozdrav nepříliš nadšeně opětoval. „Tak můžeme začít. Nejprve vás všechny představím.“ Vyjmenovala sedm dalších jmen velitelů a lodí, z nichž mu v hlavě napoprvé ulpěl jen Sailormoon, což byl shodou okolností název jednoho japonského anime. To Brucknera dost udivilo, že japonci pojmenovávají vesmírná plavidla po seriálech, i když kolem a kolem vzato, oni byli celí divní. „Nyní k programu dnešního zasedání. Už jsem seznámila velitele všech lodí se situací v Pegasu a po dlouhém rozhodování, dospěla EFC k rozhodnutí jak rozdělit energetické krystaly, které tady plukovníku Brucknerovi wraithi neukradli.“ Ben ženě v duchu zanadával, protože zbytek toho jak to bylo pochopitelně neřekne. „Jeden přidělíme Atlantis, která se přesune zpět do galaxie Pegasus, kde bude fungovat jako hlavní základna. Jeden zůstane tady na Trie.“ To bylo dost pochopitelné, když spolu s drony v antarktidě představovala primární obranu Země. „Jeden připadne Hammondovi, a ZPM Odyssey dostane Taranis. Tyto dvě lodě zůstanou v Mléčné dráze. Odyssea dostane též jeden allum.“ Dvě lodě byly možná na válku s Luciánskou Aliancí málo, ale když člověk připočetl allum, představovalo to celkem dost. „Daedalus a Apollo už svůj mají. Další bude přidělen Sun Tzu,“ tedy všem 304, které představovaly silnější lodě než 303-B. Na tváři plukovníka Kandy bylo znát uspokojení. „Perseus odevzdá svoje - “ ta věta měla pokračovat, ale Ben ji přerušil. „Cože? To nemůžete udělat!“ Xiao Mei jeho reakce nechala naprosto klidnou. „A dostane ZPM z Atlantis,“ dokončila větu členka EFC. „Cože?“ To byl tentokrát Woolsey. „Dělali jsme testy. Allum obsahuje tolik energie, co devět ZPM dohromady, takže můžete být bez obav pane Woolsey, že by Atlantis byla bez energie.“ Zdálo se, že tohle Woolseymu stačí. Jenže plukovníku Brucknerovi nestačil. Ani zdaleka. „Ale moje loď je ta, která je získala! Jen díky mé posádce je máme!“ rozčiloval se Ben.Vstal ze své židle a upíral na číňanku skrz své brýle zlostný pohled. Xiao Mei se po něm podívala shovívavým pohledem, kterým obvykle dospělí používají pro děti. „Posaďte se plukovníku Brucknere, vysvětlení se vám dostane.“ Tón ženy byl ledový a možná lehce výhružný. Catrerová po Benovi hrábla a usadila ho zpět do židle. „Zabít ji můžeš později,“ pošeptala mu. „To doufám,“ zavrčel Ben a strčil si brýle, které mu téměř sjely zpět ke kořeni nosu. „Dalších šest energetických krystalů dostanou lodě jednotlivých států, každý stát jeden.“ Což znamenalo, že japonsko bude mít allum buď pro Sailormoon nebo ta druhá loď. „Nyní k Perseovi,“ Mei obdařila Bena dalším ze svých pohledů a on si uvědomil, že onu ženu silně nenávidí. „Perseus je průzkumnou lodí a jako takové mu byla svěřena zvláštní mise.“ Ben na to nic neřekl a jen na velitelku flotily zarputile zíral. „Potřebujeme aby byl rychlý, ale většinu našich sil bude třeba v Pegasu, proto bude mít ZPM, nikoliv allum.“ Další zarputilé zíraní. „Jeho úkol bude prohledat galaxie Ida a Othala, bývalé domovy asgardů. Naši vědci zkoumající archiv jádra narazili na informace, že v Idě by mohly být nějaké vyspělé rasy, které by mohly být ochotné pomoci či skryté asgardské základny. V současné situaci totiž budeme potřebovat veškerou pomoc, jestli se nám wraithy nepodaří zastavit v čas. Jedna superhive nadělala potíží až až a nikdo si nedovede představit, co by jich mohlo způsobit dvacet. Všichni opouští svá stanoviště za dvě hodiny. Buďte připraveni. Děkuji vám za pozornost.“ Xiao Mei odešla a jídelnu zaplnil hluk odsunovaných lavic a hlasů diskutujících současnou situaci a úkoly pro jednotlivé lodě. Někteří velitelé zmizeli během chvilky v paprsku bílého světla, který je přenesl na jejich loď. Ben ještě chvíli mluvil s Carterovou, ale pak i oni dva mizeli z jídleny antické lodi v paprsku bílého světla. Za hodinu a tři čtvrtě na orbitě Země panoval neobyčejný ruch. Atlantis právě opustila povrch měsíce a kolem ní ve vesmíru stálo sedm lodí do Pegasu, zatímco trojice, která měla jiný úkol stála opodál a celá posádka byla nalepená u oken a pozorovala manévrování. Antické město majestátně plulo prostorem a obklopené poloprůhlednou blankou štítu působilo nepřemožitelně. Pozemské lodě kolem něj vypadaly spíš jako mouchy, v porovnání s městem, které mělo v průměru devět kilometrů. Přesně podle dohodnutých manévrů blanka štítů města se stáhla z okrajových oblastí města, které vyprázdnily, aby lodě doprovázející Atlantis mohly usednout na mola. To trvalo přibližně deset minut. Pak štít opět chránil celé město. Celou akci doprovázely bílé záblesky z můstku Persea, jak podplukovník Blacková vše dokumentovala. Nakonec vesmírnou temnotu osvítil fialový záblesk a Atlantis zmizela. Ben usedl do svého křesla. „Otočte to a nastavte kurz Othala.“ Rozhodl se pro druhou z galaxií, jelikož v ní asgardi strávili méně času a tudíž ji prohledají mnohem rychleji. Perseus opsal půloblouk a pak pokračoval rovně kupředu. „A jedeme!“ S tímto výkřikem svého kapitána Perseus zmizel v podobném záblesku jako Atlantis.